xptfandomcom-20200213-history
The Randomness Begins
'''The Randomness Begins '''is a short story written by XPT, based off of Epic Story Time!!!. The Randomness Begins Derek randomly marked Spencer with a brown marker and said “YOU ARE TURNING BLACK!” Then racist Tyler “Hitler” Follo died and ate Steven. Steven was then trapped inside Tyler Follo’s stomach, along with all the other Crack (notice the capital C). Mario and Luigi then had a massive spaz attack back in the corner of not-so-epic-doom. Preston came and ate Tyler, who ate Steven, and then got a huge case of Baloneyitus. All of Horizox immediately shouted there battle cry: “SHWAH! FORTY-SEVEN!” Trevor and all the Trevon blocks then died a massive french fry death. Okay let me explain a french fry death. Too late, I don’t have time. The french fries were coming for Preston instead. He ate them and became a 76’s cheerleader. Meanwhile, on the other side of the who-knows-what, Derek was continually dying because of the Evil Cantaloupe Virus. “IT TASTES LIKE CANTALOUPE!” Derek shouted. Then the IHITOD appeared in the corner of not-so-epic-doom and announced its death in 8.24 seconds. Then Pernell died. Tenaix and Deikas soon died after. They did not go to heaven. Duh. Preston threw up Tyler who threw up Steven and the Crack. The Crack said “I’m a firing may QWERYUIOP!” and turned into a demented butterfly with JOJ-Wings. Pizza Hut came over, captured the butterfly, and then sold the JOJ-Wings for fourteen and a half cents. Then, everyone died except everyone. Then “pennies” started raining out of the onion that a keyboard had for breakfast. Then, the ■º1eyù_.czn destroyed the Pokémon in Preston’s closet of closets. Again the Baloneyitus struck again by destroying the super-mega-baloney factories in Southwest Somalia. Qatar then blew up because of Dubai’s overwhelming awesomeness, and then Derek got mad at Spencer and put him in a choke hold. Spencer died and was brought back to life because Anthony Padilla had a Life Note with him. Then Tyler was brought back to life by the Magical Yellow People. Unfortunately, the Magical Yellow People only get to live 356 milliseconds per century, so they died. Then the Dubstep Elf came in with the Mall-type Santa and blew up the Epic ■ (square). Whoops, that square was a cube, called Catharsis. Spencer was extremely irate and enraged so he called the USR Fail Police, Squad 9001 and blew up every planet in the range of 2 nanometers. Tyler then did a NUF (Nuclear Ultra Fart). Spencer then got jealous of Derek’s Stuka and blew it up with explosive air (LOL). Meanwhile in the Blue and Green Dimension, a floating tongue was giving everyone free copies of the 42nd grade health textbook, entitled, “Super Happy Fun Health”. Suddenly Chell from Portal destroyed the Mall-type Santa and then got stuck in an infinite vertical fall. Mother Brain then commit suicide because no one liked her. Hey when is this story ending anyw- Suddenly the font got bigger. Suddenly the font was getting smaller. Whoops, my bad. Now, the evil tongue from the Blue and Green Dimension stole the Fun Bus and started driving into the inter-dimensional-OMG-LOL-JOJ-space-sphere of awesomeness. It broke through, suddenly scaring all the band teachers from Wyoming. Wyoming rose up and started shooting lasers from its eyes, and was spazing out just in time for another Epic Winning Time episode. Category:Short Stories